Russian Reversal
A Russian reversal, or "In Soviet Russia," is a joke invented by a guy named Smirnoff. The original is "In Soviet Russia, television watches YOU!" but all don't have to have Orwellian undertones. How to Make a Russian Reversal Here's the logic rule: else, you verb noun turns into Soviet Russia, noun verb YOU!. You can go for a double-reversal, which despite other websites is not a complex transliteration into YOU!! YOU!! but is in fact this: Soviet Russia, you verb noun turns into else, noun verb YOU!. Do not include any simple words like prepositions, articles (the, an, a), or conjunctions. The triple-reversal exists, which is as follows: else, noun verb noun turns into Soviet Russia, noun verb YOU!. The quadruple-reversal also exists, but is rarely used: Soviet Russia, noun noun verb turns into else, verb noun YOU!. The syntax must be: Soviet Russia, (sing. noun 1) (verb)s (sing. noun 2). America, (plural noun 1) (verb) YOU!. This is so (plural noun 1) can be a verb and (verb) can be a noun. It's quite clever, really, when used correctly. Famous Russian Reversals: This is a repository of Russian Reversals. These have to be both funny and make sense. We don't want "In Soviet Russia, keyboard types YOU!" or conversely "In Soviet Russia, Stalin was evil." Please keep to form (unless for verbal irony). These do not conform to Uncyclopedia's stringent standards of Siberian notation, as you can have either a singular or plural noun as the primary reversee. * In Soviet Russia, kittens kick YOU! * In Soviet Russia, n00b pwns YOU! * In Soviet Russia, Wikipedia edits YOU! * In Soviet Russia, kittens huff YOU! * In Soviet Russia, Jesus worships YOU! * In Soviet Russia, food eats YOU! * In Soviet Russia, monuments visit YOU! * In Soviet Russia, bombs drop YOU! * In Soviet Russia, money spends YOU! * In Soviet Russia, horses ride YOU! * In Soviet Russia, pepper grinds YOU! * In Soviet Russia, Iraq invades YOU! * In Soviet Russia, history learns YOU! * In Soviet Russia, poetry writes YOU! * In Soviet Russia, Conservapedia vandalizes YOU! * In Soviet Russia, water drinks YOU! * In Soviet Russia, music plays YOU! * In Soviet Russia, Bush is elected! * In Soviet Russia, gum chews YOU! * In Soviet Russia, paper writes YOU! * In Soviet Russia, edits count YOU! * In Soviet Russia, picture takes YOU! * In Soviet Russia, stuff buys YOU! * In Soviet Russia, floors clean YOU! * In Soviet Russia, sign reads YOU! * In Soviet Russia, chair sits on YOU! * In Soviet Russia, joke reverses YOU! * In Soviet Russia, button presses YOU! *In Soviet Russia, Bush is smart-note this is reversal so I think bush is a moron! *in soviet Russia election elects Al gore! In soviet Russia election cheats Jeb bush! In Soviet Russia, Iraq HAD weapons of mass destruction! Note this is also not my idea it's a reversal okay! In soviet Russia liberapedia edits you! In soviet Russia people block Andrew stiffly from conservapedia! Famous Double-Reversals: These '''don't' have to make sense, but they should be coherent.'' * In Soviet Russia, you rob banks. In America, banks rob YOU! * In Soviet Russia, you drink vodka. In America, vodka drinks YOU! * In Soviet Russia, you work hard. In America, work hards YOU! * In Soviet Russia, you get free food. In America, food frees YOU! * In Soviet Russia, you say Comrade. In America, Comrade says YOU! *In Soviet Russia the rich is in JAIL and you get to take advantage of THEM! In America the rich get to take advantage of YOU and they can sometimes use money to get out of jail! Category:Humor